


Like Seasons

by TheCuddleMonster



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergent, Clexa Week 2018, Clexaweek2018, F/F, Free day, Happily Ever After, lexa lives on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCuddleMonster/pseuds/TheCuddleMonster
Summary: Somethings come and go like seasons but Clexa is forever.





	Like Seasons

Clarke watches the sun readies to sink below the horizon in sets the sky on fire painting it in beautiful hues of pink and amber. Beside her Lexa’s soft breath soothes her soul. 

 

On the Ark every every day was the same. Every week was the same. Even entire seasons were the same. Dark and cold. Days and mouths ticked away but meant little more than to add a few wrinkles to her parent’s faces. On Earth each month is special. Is different and visceral in its autonomy.

 

During the winter short biting days bleed into long frigid nights. The cold settles straight into the bones and it feels like the world may never thaw again. 

 

The early dark often cuts meeting days short and Lexa spends time with the woman she loves in the library where she will share stories from her books and her memories. On days when too much snow leaves the tower empty the NightBloods will join them. They like to play pretend games or help to teach Clarke Trikru history and culture. And if the snow sticks enough they even go outside and take turns trying to pelting the Commander with snowballs. 

 

But some days in winter are not pretty like the landscapes of fresh and gently falling snow may lead one to believe. Most days of winter are vengeful and unrelenting. Even with  _ every _ candle in the tower burning. Clarke shivers. The Ark’s regulated temperature made assimilating to sub freezing temperatures a challenge Clarke never quite manages to overcome. And yet, malicious as these nights may be Clarke can’t bring herself to hate or even dislike them, because on these nights Lexa presses her body against her so tightly not even the freezing air can come between them. And the honeyed words she whispers with a warm puff of her breath as they fall asleep is enough to keep her warm until spring.

 

Slowly at first, but it does come. One rare warm day is all it takes to melt most of the snow. Turning the dirt into a think, black mud that sloshes and dirties everything  for weeks until the heat lingers long enough to dry the earth. 

 

The days grow longer and warmer in time with all the newborn babies of Polis.  

 

Spring blooms and so does it’s fruits and flowers. Lexa sends them home from the year’s first tour across her territories. Beautiful bouquets from the glowing forest are sent back to the tower with a rider three days after Lexa leaves. A little less than a week after that a stable hande returns with a wagon full of fruits. Three basket full of Clarke’s favorite mangos. A Delfi man brings back the Commander’s new favorite books, all that one horse is able to carry. New weapons for the Nightbloods.  _  More  _ candles. Scents and oils enough to keep Clarke fragrant until the next spring. Lexa sends back gifts whenever she finds anything the reminds her of Clarke which keeps the trinkets coming at a steady but constant rate. It keeps both of their longing at bay.

 

When Lexa finally comes home, the farms are almost halfway to the summer harvest, she has with her a new watch straight from Luna’s workbench. Clarke is so please she drags her to their bed before the ambassadors can even think to get any ideas about starting meetings back up.  

 

But the warm weather brings more than just gifts. It brings boldness to stupid men who spent a long, starving winter with little more to do than sharpen their swords. And they choose spring to clash them together. Lexa rides out to intercept them when a scrimmage turns ugly and returns in a day or two with new scars to add to her collection. As an induction, Clarke presses a kiss against each new entry when they make love. And they do, every night they spend together. With soft hands and a softer mouth Lexa leaves Clarke’s skin more heated than the nearing summer’s hottest days. 

 

Summer keeps the Earth’s children busiest of all. They play,  _ play, _ endlessly in city streets, in forest, plains, rivers, lakes, hillsides and grasslands, they play hopeful and fearless. 

 

Lexa sleeps deep and often. While the Nightbloods play in the river she will find the shade of her favorite tree or even cimb up and stretch out on the stables taller branches. After weekly updates on her people’s conditions from near and far. While Clarke works with the city healers. She sleeps for to make up for all the days and weeks and months when worry and duty keep her awake. 

 

In summer Clarke spends time in Arkadia. With her mom. With Raven. Sometimes Lexa will join her for a day or two before she heads to another village but usually she doesn’t. Usually she's back at home on their bed. Napping while Polis runs itself. 

 

Often they will travel the villages of Trikru together. Or just down to the market migrating aimlessly around  for part of an afternoon. In the shade of the trees on the outskirts of the city the couple will share history lessons, sparing lesson or just a pleasant conversation they haven’t gotten to yet. 

 

They celebrate Lexa’s birthday and her own Ascension Day in the summer. She becomes her people’s longest reigning Commander. A decade with the flame burning bright inside of her and no signs of flickering just yet. All over there are feasts and festivals to celebrate a much beloved woman. Her people’s joy and rancorous cheers make Lexa feel wanted and loved. But Clarke’s soft hand holding hers in the nights when the nights are too hot to keep them closer than and arm’s width  makes her feel more wanted than even a thousand people screaming her name. 

 

Autumn is the easiest. Though it brings with it many painful memories of fighting and animosity. It is more often than not the most docile time of the year. Lethargic like summer but not unbearably hot. Crisp wings like those of winter blow threw the tower’s open windows but full bellies and warm fires keep them happy like the days of spring. Harvests and winter preparations eat up most hours of the day and it keeps all people to busy for troublemaking. Though Lexa is gone many days of the fall she returns most nights to press her cold hands against Clarke's warm belly.

 

It also brings another smattering of newborns conceived during the dusk of the winter and the dawn of spring. The babies and their mothers keep Clarke plenty busy. But it doesn't stop the ambassadors from harassing the regent leader while their true Commander is gone. Most times of the year the duty falls to Titus or Indra. But them upcoming burden of winter sends them to townships and villages Lexa cannot reach. Clarke finds the Commander’s throne a lot more comfortable when she sits on it with Lexa kneeling between her legs than now with a gangly man kneeling at the bottom of the dais. But Chief of Polis is a title Lexa betrothed her with in absolute trust so she listens to each grievance as beautiful as her Commander would. But she is glad when the harvests end and Lexa takes up her residence in the eyesore once again.

 

Once winter dims the sun once more, her third winter on Earth. She has become fully assimilated to life on the ground. For many years after her days on Earth are routine but never boring. Even after she has tasted every new dish, memorized every face, learned all the history, mastered every skill in her ability, explored every hallway and avenue and room in Polis. She still has Lexa. She has Lexa when the rare lines of her smile become subtle and then more permanent features on her face. When her vibrant hair becomes dull and streaked with gray. When Lexa young violent strengths begins to wither with her aging muscles. After they leave the tower and a reign of decades to a council comprised of Lexa’s now mature Nightbloods after they’ve spent a decade more in a small farmhouse of Lexa’s birthvillage. 

 

The seasons never end their cycle they come and go, but through all of them ,years and years and years of sunsets and sunrises,  _ their love never dies _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> Two full years and I am still not even close to over it. If you miss Lexa and you want to talk about how much you love Clexa, still and forever, hit me up on tumblr. thecuddler.tumblr.com :)


End file.
